hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dæmon
Part of this article is false in stateing that daemons "can't" touch daemons. Pan touched Will in the the subtle knife stating something like, "I touched him because he doesn't have a daemon, and that I thought he must therefore be lonly." 19:50, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Now do daemons do things real animals do, like eat, excrete, drink, mate, etc? Mr.X 04:32, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Spelling Why is this page called Daemons? It's Dæmons. 21:47, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about the markup, it's from another wiki. --C Teng ::I'm going to change all instances of daemons on this page and any others I find to dæmons and then move the page. Ian01 23:52, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Update: I can't move the page. Dæmon and Dæmons already exist, and even though they're just redirects, they have history. I will continue to change daemon to dæmon. Ian01 00:18, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::I've deleted dæmon and moved daemons there. --Adam (talk) 18:10, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Most common modern use of "cacodemon" When I added the "Etymology" section yesterday, I linked to the Wikipedia page on "cacodemon". However, it's struck me that nowadays, most people coming across the term think mostly of the usage of this term in the Doom series. Perhaps it would be useful to include a link to this in the new section? — RobertATfm 08:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) How a dæmon is created I'm puzzled as to why this information was deleted by an IP editor. I'm sure it's canon. — RobertATfm (talk) 10:57, September 25, 2013 (UTC) : It's definitely not canon, just fan speculation. Philip Pullman has said it's not something he even thought about. :From Cathy :Q: Are daemons born at the same time as their humans, or do they somehow appear later on? :Philip Pullman: :A: This is a difficult one, because I've never had to think about it. I've never had to talk about how daemons come into being because I didn't write a scene in which a human character was being born. The gynaecology of daemons is a closed book to me. What I do know is about how they get their names: the parents' daemons choose the name of the child's daemon. '' :Source: http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/arts/hisdarkmaterials/pullman_webchat.shtml :- '''Amyosaurus' 12:42, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Test Does anyone know - that golden compass test "Meet your daemon", that was located on the offic site (now that page contains the warner bros site) - does it still exicts somewhere?? 19:52, May 17, 2014 (UTC) : Unfortunately, the official site is now gone and since it was all flash, the Wayback Machine doesn't have a record. There are lots of fan-created dæmon quizzes that you could try, though. - Amyosaurus 21:20, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Theory about people with same-sex daemons I think it might be an indication of homosexuality. Considering that's something not really explored in the books, I see it as a possibility. 16:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :This isn't a new idea — it has been mooted (probably several times) before. — RobertATfm (talk) 19:10, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :: ::: - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 22:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Meanings I'm questioning the necessity of the meanings section. None of them have any citations and we could quite easily add these to each particular dæmon's page if there is a source for the symbolism. The page could do with some general improvement, but I wanted to get another opinion before I cut this section out. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 14:44, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :I think we should delete the table and replace it with a note to the effect of "For the meaning of any dæmon's name's symbolism, if a reliable source is known, see the individual dæmon's article." Having the table is almost certainly too much information: two years ago somebody inserted another table listing every form of dæmon mentioned in the trilogy, but it was very badly formatted indeed (about 90% was fluff inserted by Microsoft Word, which for that reason is unsuitable as an HTML editor except to produce a raw page to be cleaned-up in another editor), and as it crashed my browser I had no choice but to revert it. (The editor who inserted this table hasn't been back since.) I later did a version of the table with the fluff removed, but as nobody was interested in incorporating it I finally deleted it. — RobertATfm (talk) 16:58, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Trivia section "*Dæmons resemble spirit animals in the book series Spirit Animals since they both are in animal form and bonded with a partner." Is this really relevant to this article? — RobertATfm (talk) 22:24, July 28, 2014 (UTC) : Definitely not. Removed. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 23:38, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Merging with characters Hello, would it not be prudent to remove individual dæmon pages in favour of having specific sections dedicated to them in their characters' pages? They are, after all, part of the same person as their character. The only instance I can think of to specify dæmons individually is when Pan and Kirjava were away from Lyra and Will or when Kaisa meets Lyra on his own; but even still these are very small points that may take up, say, one or two lines of explanatory text. Just a few thoughts. I just don't like the idea of characters being separated from them! :) Emilykoroleva (talk) 16:10, November 14, 2017 (UTC) : I personally am agreeable to this change. Dæmon pages would need to redirect to their human's pages instead. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 11:19, November 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: Thanks for that Amyosaurus. I'd appreciate it if some of the other admins could give their thoughts on this. I am happy to add the headings and details to character pages (though could you tell me where you think they ought to go on the pages?) but am not comfortable adding redirects etc. Does that sound ok? Cheers Emilykoroleva (talk) 13:13, December 1, 2017 (UTC) :::: I would also appreciate the input of another admin on such a big change. I think a Heading called Dæmon would be a good idea, with subheadings for personality and forms. I can help you out with the redirects, though they're quite simple to do. Simply clear contents of the page and type #REDIRECT Lyra Silvertongue for example, if you wanted to redirect Pantalaimon's page to Lyra's. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 10:01, December 2, 2017 (UTC) This sounds like a good idea to me. — evilquoll (talk) 10:11, December 2, 2017 (UTC) : I have started this process, beginning with Marisa Coulter's dæmon (who else's?!). As the Golden Monkey page is locked I will leave it to admin to redirect this and to also take responsibility for transfer of images. I'll proceed with the remainder of the main cast dæmons (but again I will leave their pages as is and let admin do redirects just in case there are images that need transferring). Cheers, hope you're all well; I've been out of action for a few months! (Emilykoroleva (talk) 11:31, April 10, 2018 (UTC)) :: Welcome back, Emily! Thank you for starting this process. I explained above how to add redirects so it's quite easy to do this yourself. Images are stored separately to pages, so just go ahead at redirect. It's also a simple process to add an image to an article, as there's a button in the editor that brings up a window where you can search for the image you're looking for. - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 10:15, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::: Aha, thank you, I shall do my best! Just discovered redirects have been placed already. I'll continue with Pan and Kirjava and see if there are any other pages too now. Cheers! (Emilykoroleva (talk) 15:55, April 12, 2018 (UTC)) Just as a note on this topic, I think the redirect should point specifically to the Dæmon section: #REDIRECT Lyra Silvertongue#Dæmon That's all :) --Musical33 (talk) 13:20, June 18, 2018 (UTC)